


One Week Since You Looked at Me

by FlametheSeraph



Series: Flame's Giant Book of Marbled Sin [6]
Category: Marble Hornets
Genre: Car Sex, First Kiss, Fluff and Smut, Jay is stimming because he's precious boyo in this one, M/M, Smut, adorable dumbasses, i need jesus, oh you bet my ass I named it after that one week song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:42:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28709877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlametheSeraph/pseuds/FlametheSeraph
Summary: Takes place after Entry 65 and Tim's horrible time in Rosswood - except once he gets out, Jay never shows.One week goes by, and Jay is still absent.Alternative Summary: Tim finds a dirty man in the woods tripping/drunk on slender shrooms who probably has rabies now, and says "Yeah I can work with this."
Relationships: Jay Merrick/Timothy "Tim" Wright | Masky
Series: Flame's Giant Book of Marbled Sin [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2102739
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	One Week Since You Looked at Me

He got away from that hell and swore he'd never go back. He'd never even utter the name Rosswood again. Not again, he's not doing that shit again. But after hours and hours of sitting in his house, calling Jay over and over and over with so many voicemails it starts rejecting them.

He's not going back there. Surely Jay made it out, Tim had told him to run, and after a moment of hesitation he had. He should've gotten out. Perhaps he's just so ashamed he's gone into hiding.

_Then why is his car still there._

He drives everyday before work past that parking lot and Jay's car just sits there untouched, he's surprised it hasn't been towed. 

_He's not going back there._

But despite Tim's beliefs, he's a good man. He had a heart, and he can only imagine what Jay could be going through stuck in those woods. 

_But if he's not there_ \- Tim could get stuck in the woods again for no reason. Jay might even be dead (that still wouldn't matter to him - Jay is still stuck in the woods - alive or dead, he's getting him out.)

One week is up...

He takes a deep breath at the edge of Rosswood. It's a cloudy cold day, and he begins down the trail of dead leaves and dry mud held together by roots. His eyes slip shut and he thinks _'Please … take me to Jay…'_ And when he opens them again, it's only a few hundred feet before he spots a body on the ground. A very much alive body.

"Jay? Jay!" 

His legs are shaking slightly, rolling around on his back, eyes dazed out and groaning in some kind of pain. He's a bit dusty, patched with dirt in some place, a dead leaf in his hair, but good for all things considered. Tim shakes his shoulders, rubbing his shirt.

He gets closer to his face, whispering nicely. "Hey Jay, it's time to wake up …"

With a few squishes, pokes, and prods, his eyes finally focus like that of his camcorder on the creature who is insistent on waking Jay from his peaceful ….

…

..

.

Where the fuck is he!?

"Tim?"

_Bzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz._

"No time let's go!" He's wrenched up off the ground and into a dash that would make Usain Bolt jealous.

They're running, jumping, flying, and the semi-summer, semi-autumn trees blur around them, and Jay can barely keep up with Tim even with longer legs, he can barely see the forest floor, they're moving so fast. 

Tim just sees the light at the end of the way and trusts his feet to get him there.

And then Jay trips - an audible snap and hiss - and faceplants from a pothole in the leaves. Tim skids to a stop.

"GO!" Jay says, but his eyes scream - hopelessness, fear, death. With a loud growl he yanks Jay's arm up and pulls him to keep running. They're a tad slower, but Jay ignores the horrible horrible pain in his ankle, some of it adrenaline, some willpower, some being half his weight being carried by Tim and he's pretty sure he's going to dislocate his arm, and he's certain his lungs are going to burn or pop or just explode, and he's just waiting for his heart to give up on him.

They break the edge of the forest and they don't even process who's car to get in - just _get in_.

Tim's flooring it in reverse just as Jay slams his door - and they're gone.

No one speaks, just gasps for air, and coughs up old mucus.

Then on a dirt road in the middle of nowhere, he slams the break, pulling over towards the ditch, throws it into park and shuts it off. Tim's out the door while Jay stays seated, car at an odd angle.

The hacking sounds from outside the gate sound like there are bees in Tim's lungs, which he's fighting to get out. 

When the fit is mostly over, and he's shrugging off the wobbly legs, he sits back inside, planting his hands on the steering wheel and just breathing.

"Holy fuck." Jay pants, gripping his chest, and Tim's never heard him curse before.

"S-sorry for - tripping-"

"No - no - just be quiet."

The realization of just how close they were to death - to _something_ \- is catching up to them.

Tim is reevaluating his life decisions, his hand hovering in front of his face like it always does when he's nervous, when he's stressed.

Jay is staring at him.

He didn't leave him behind ….

He…

He had every right to and yet ….

Against the strange angle, Jay leaps over the center console and grabs his face, snapping him out of that fearful trance and flushing their lips together.

He's so happy - he's so fucking happy - he wants to pour his gratitude into the other man as much as he can.

Jay doesn't actually 'think' about it as romantic. He doesn't think at all. He just thinks of it as a grateful kiss, a way to express himself. It's a kiss that could be both platonic and romantic, all at once. It's just a kiss.

Tim, on the other hand, thinks his brain has been washed away, unsure how to handle this. He's mildly panicked. Stiff as a board. Because _Jay fucking Merrick is kissing him._ And it's no peck either. To him it feels like a _"Holy shit we're alive I love you"_ kiss.

They break apart and Jay's voice deepens with the verge of sadness. "You came back for me- why-why didn't you run - why - what - WHY!?" His tears are fresh and frantic as he freaks out, hands flying and fizzing around.

"Jay! You were gone for a week!" He catches the hands like some unruly bug. "I only found your car here - I found you lost in the woods - I thought you were dead! I panicked! I can't - I can't leave you!" He stares back at Jay, words cut off, huffing in tandem.

So he grabs Jay right back for another kiss, and Jay grips his jaw in equal. And in all honesty, neither of them have a damn clue _why_.

Jay smells like mud and damp leaves and pond water, but underneath it all is a sweeter scent that always follows Jay around, stuck to his clothes.

Meanwhile, the other kneads his fingers in no particular pattern on Tim's shoulders and chest. He's warm and soft and smells like minty body wash and he squirms in his seat with giddy-ness.

The dark haired male can sense his excitable anxiety - a good anxiety he hopes - and almost laughs pulling him closer.

"Pff- Calm down Jay." It's answered with a stern puff of air, nostrils flaring, as he gets up on his knees, crossing the center dash.

Tim's hand scrabbles down the side of the seat, pulling that lever to let him drop back unceremoniously, but Jay is crawling on top of him immediately, minding the ankle. Whether it be exhaustion or happiness or both, but he seems to hum and buzz happily in his lap. It gives him some semblance of happiness as well, but all the moving is doing other things to him. ' _Dammit why does he have to be so cute?_ '

But he looks down, noticing Jay has a growing problem of his own, and gains his attention back by holding his shoulders.

Jay blinks and catches on to what Tim is queueing in on. His face blushes pink and his lips wiggle in some a handful of emotions he doesn't know how to process. He just keeps shaking his hips.

"Mmph … come here…" He pulls the wiggly man down over top of him, seeing if he can kiss the daylights out of him, but holy shit does he have a lot of energy, even after all of that malarkey in the woods. His nimble hands rove all over, slipping under his shirt and seemingly taking an interest in his soft belly, trying to squish his own body as close to him as possible.

"You like skin don't you?"

"Your skin." He states bluntly. "You're warm … snuggly …" And then the front of his jeans rub against Tim's own zipper, releasing a gasp. He sporadically grinds them together until Tim holds his hips still, pushing up into him.

"Mm-mmmm…" Jay never makes noises besides speech, it seems he's enjoying himself.

For Jay it's been so, so long - years even. For Tim - it's been never, and his conscience is whispering _'Holy shit holy shit holy shit'_ because - _Holy shit_ \- someone finally wants to do this with him. And he doesn't mind at all that it's Jay. He might even prefer Jay to anyone else. Yes - he's ok with this, he's ok with losing his virginity to Jay. It's not a bad thing.

Jay sits up, out of breath, and with trembling hands, he pulls his zipper down, begging look in his eyes. Tim returns what he hopes conveys _"god yes_." And slips his hand over the bulge in his boxers.

"Mm-I-I don't know how long I was out there … I don't know if…"

"It's fine - don't care." And he springs his member free from it's fabric jail. It does have a distinct smell, but it's good, it's Jay, smells like his must and he can get high on it. He strokes the length, watching it fill with blood and harden completely, all from his touch.

The man, panting, unzips his jeans, flimsy, nervous, pleasure filled hands quickly freeing him and joining their shared rhythm.

"I - fuck … Tim." He mutters, but Tim is in the same state as him. Neither of them are going to last long in their heated awkward aura, both not completely sure of what they want, but who's bodies lust incredibly for one another. And both of them listen to their heart more than their brain.

The heat's making him dizzy. Jay looks cute, majorly cute. And on the other side Jay thinks he's 'scored'. He can't believe Tim would allow this but he's not going to question it, even at the risk of being punched in the face.

Tim's hand rubs his thumb around the tip a few times, and Jay's jaw goes slack, and spurs him to twist his hand around, slick with the other's precome.

Their closed fists race to finish each other, panting nose to nose.

Tim can tell something is quivering on his lip, and he finally opens up.

"Tim - I'm really - close. Wh-what do I do…?"

"J-just come - it's ok - just come."

"R-right here?"

"Yes-"

With permission he instantly shivers, and Tim watches with rapt attention as that beautiful white liquid appears and leaks out his tip, coming slow and steady, wracking his body - and then he squirts against Tim's shirt as he reaches the peak of it.

_It's so fucking hot - so - fucking - good!_

Tim's taken slightly by surprise as he joins him, and he makes more of a mess shooting his load onto whatever is in the way of his dick. He lets his head hang back, Jay curling towards his chest. He thinks he's going to rest against him, but then he feels a small drag on his shirt, looking down.

_Holy shit._

Jay shyly curls his tongue, licking his own come off Tim's shirt, and he's pretty certain his heart has stopped.

He hadn't realized, but Jay's chin and face had taken the brunt of his expulsion. His eyes are hazed over, cheeks pink as he wipes it all with a single finger, popping it in his mouth, not missing a bit between them. He strokes them together one more time, causing a shudder, and he licks his hand clean of the rest of it.

He swallows and looks at Tim without word, blushing, but not removing himself from his lap.

Tim remembers he can blink, and slowly pushes a rough kiss onto the entirety of his mouth - almost sucking his face - and slinking the wet muscle between Jay's lips to mingle with his own. He can taste both of them on his tongue and groans, before pulling apart for air.

"I - think we should continue this … later.." Jay nods in agreeance.

Situated in their seats again, he puts the car back on the road, a strange calm over them both. He drives with a contented feeling in his pelvis, occasionally eyeballing Jay in the right side mirror. He has his face turned away, but he can see Jay smiling in the reflection.

**Author's Note:**

> You won't believe how many WIPs I have involving Jay and Tim running for their lives too a car as an opener. Get ready I'm about to flood the market.


End file.
